


Heinz's sick day

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Heniz and roger [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Roger Doofenshmirtz has made Nov 1st brothers day, which is only days away.With his own brothers relationship and shambles, he decide to go visit his brother and have the long needed talk that they had been avoiding for years.Unfortunately it's bad timing as his brother has come down with a bed case of the flu,Roger suddenly feeling an overprotectiveness he never thought he had. Nurses his brother back to health.One single case the flu brings everything out into the open,leaving the 2 brothers to come closer.Somthing they never thought would happen.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Roger Doofenshmirtz
Series: Heniz and roger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926136
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Heinz's sick day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesdemonaKaylose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaKaylose/gifts).



> So I never really thought about it honestly for Pat lead they were brothers.
> 
> I will say this this story is amazing and they really inspired me to make this fanfiction.
> 
> Blut ist Dicker als Wasser by DesdemonaKaylose

It had been officially declared brother's day the first day of November, which was only an few days away, 

Not that it mattered.

As his brother hated his guts.

One would think he wouldn't care,i mean he had it all.

Fame, being the Mayor, successful in everything he did.

At least almost everything, getting Heinz to talk to him,to even be in the same room as him. And come to family gatherings? 

Well you could forget about that.

Even though technically he didn't do anything wrong, Roger wasn't an idiot, by any means he didn't get to where he was today by being an idiot. He knew he could have done more, He knew he should have done more. The whole aspect of whatever job he was doing now, and fighting apparently a platypus? 

He wasn't sure what that meant, but he knew all that this was part of his own doing.

He wanted someone to care, wanted someone to love him. To show that hes not the total failure that he felt he was, how could he shined when he was behind his own brother's shadow?

If he had talked to their mom, if he would have considered his brother's feelings. Been their more, Not throw his success so much in his brother's face.

Well maybe they would have had a better relationship, or any relationship at all.

Sitting at his desk Roger tapped his fingers against the wood, deep in thought, turning towards the window his gaze directed at the city.

His city.

And yet something was missing in his life, and he knew exactly what that thing was.

Or who it was.

An unkept expression crossed his featurrs suddenly feeling much older, his only brother and he hated him. Truly hated him

In seconds an look of determination crossed over the Mayor's features, it was almost brother's day. 

An day he created for the city, and yet here he was when the day came, by himself. 

His own brother didn't want to spend the day with him.

Even though he technically made it because of them.

Well this wouldn't do.

Gathering his items for the day he told his secretary he was taking the rest of the day off, before quietly leaving his office. He would have to stop by an few stores to butter his brother up.

They needed to have an talk, and they needed to have an talk today.


End file.
